Talk:Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)
Storm (Ororo Munroe) Should this be moved to Storm (Ororo Munroe), and this page made into a disambig? Tremor27 16:03, 28 April 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :If there is more than one Storm, then certainly... Yeah! :--Jamie 16:59, 28 April 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::I think the spelling of her name is wrong as well. Per Marvel, it has it as "Munroe" with a "u". We would have to change the page quite a bit as it is referenced and all the pages merged. ::-M1shawhan 04:24, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :::Hilarious, i'm pretty sure that's a marvel typo. It is Monroe in the comic books iirc. I'll check as soon as i can. --Squirrelloid 19:16, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I know it's not the best reference, but her alternate reality coutnerpart's name is spelled Ororo Munroe as per Exiles 12.--Peteparker 18:50, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Halle Berry Do you think the reference to Halle Berry should direct to the actor's page on Wikipedia.com? It's a very good article, and I don't think we should create new pages for all the actors that appear in Marvel movie's. Current Image Is the current image of Storm in the Earth-616 continuity? It looks like it may be from the Age of Apocalypse run. We may want to change this if it is. --M1shawhan 15:47, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :David Yes, it is. ::Great then. Cool pic too!!!! --M1shawhan 22:30, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I changed the Image The image that Storm had wasn't working so I took the time to change it to her most current comic apperance. I hope that is not a problem.--Casraul Question "At the wedding of Storm and the Black Panther, Iron Man and Captain America showed up but leaving before the ceremony because neither of them could stand the sight of each other. Earlier, Charles Xavier made an appearance, telling Storm that as the queen of Wakanda, she was now the most important mutant in the world, and the living symbol of human/mutant relations. A role he believed she was born to play. When they were married, their essences were taken to the spirit world to seek the approval of the Panther God. Storm soon found she couldn't use her power in this plane. The Panther God accepted her into T'Challa's family. While searching through girls, the newlyweds learned from Doctor Doom, via a holographic message, invited the newlyweds to his country. " What does that mean, searching through girls?--Max 20:48, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I think it meant to say gifts, not girls. --Johnnybravo44 22:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Other Question Under her notes section it says "Storm lost her virginity to Black Panther, at age 12." Reference please? --Johnnybravo44 22:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I added the reference. It was in Comics:Storm Vol 2 4. Actually, it was between issues. They get naked at the end of issue 4 and wake up together at the beginning of issue 5. As for her age, in issue #1 she says she was 6 when her parents died, and in issue 5 she tells T'Challa that she has been with the gang of thieves for six years. She certainly doesn't look 12 years old, but maybe she was an early bloomer. She does describe going through puberty at several locations in the story line. :Artful Dodger 22:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I was just making sure that wasn't just randomly thrown in. >< --Johnnybravo44 22:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::i suppose that wouldn't make her 12 definitely, though. how much time might have passed between the loss of her parents and her joining up with the gang? ::Steranko 08:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, but the series gave the impression that she joined the gang very soon after being orphaned. I supposed it could have been a few years, though. ::::Artful Dodger 22:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Powers Can she create acid rain? --Mutant God 22:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) That should be a little problem, maybe as a Horseman of Apocalypse she can do that, but it´s never showed, only micro-weather and mind control weather. :I believe she could. Storm can manipulate weather patterns. In X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 1, she described herself as an artist that saw the Earth's weather patterns as a canvas for her to mold as she pleased. If the elements for acid rain were in the atmosphere, she could, conceivably, achieve acid rain. She made an E.M.P. against the Thor clone, during the Civil War's final battle. I think she can manipulate anything with-in the atmosphere. :--Wazzirving 12:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving Divorced? Where the confirmation that T'Challa and Storm were divorced?Harasar 03:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Origin I agree with putting all of her information in her bio, but I believe the origin category is reserved for simply telling where you originated from, much like earlier comics would give a description of the character at the top of the first page. I have already put in to context that she was a vampire and storm goddess and given the stories of how, but I believe that in the category section, we should just tell where Storm started, originated, from and that is simply, Mutant. --Wazzirving 11:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving Nationality I was wondering what her nationality status is/was as she was born in the United States, became orphaned and grew up in Cairo, Egypt. Then spent her teen years with her mothers tribe in Kenya. Then went back to the US to join the X-Men. After all that she married T'Challa and gained Wakandan citizenship, but then divorced? Jacknapier10 (talk) 15:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Omega Isn't she an Omega-Level Mutant? The Next X-Man (talk) 02:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Storm: A Villain ? Hello folks!! Sorry that I've been gone for a while but I stumble on Storm's Page and now it says that she is one of the bad guys now. What's going on? Starlina (talk) 21:08, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :During the event AXIS, there was an incursion that switched many characters' alliance. For example, Falcon-Cap is a villain, and Carnage is a hero. Deadpool has given up fighting. Evidently, in the same manner, Storm has become a villain. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 21:36, November 14, 2014 (UTC)Uncanny X-Factor ::It wasn't an incursion, it was an spell meant to defeat the Red Skull which went wrong and inverted the moral axis of numerous heroes and villains. But don't worry, it will be temporary. For more information on the event, you can go here. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Citation needed? There's an awful lot of "Citation needed" here. One would think anyone that versed in the career of such an important character as Storm would have some reference points to list when events take place. Myself, I use the Marvel Database Wiki a lot, and have been lately using it to help me catch up on storylines over the last few decades from when I last read. Doesn't help if we don't have references to go by... Bastique * talk 17:39, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :The thing is that not until relatively recently we made it mandatory to use references. Not even I used references for the first couple of years I edited here until I realized how imporant they are. So we have a lot of information that needs to be referenced. Some users decided to add "Citation needed" left and right in the articles that lack such thing, I guess to motivate users to reference the information. I personally don't like it because the lack of references is already evident, and the "Citation needed" tags are just added at the end of every single unreferenced paragraph with no consideration at all. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:57, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Age when virginity was lost I was able to find Storm Vol 2 and check issue 4 pg 25 / issue 5 pg 6 to confirm Storm/BP first time, but where did not notice mention of her age. Does anyone know which part of this 2006 miniseries mentions she was 12? Looks older than that. talk2ty 02:56, February 26, 2018 (UTC) : Storm Vol 2 1 page 15.--Harasar (talk) 15:03, February 26, 2018 (UTC)